An Intricately Woven Relationship
by Neon Rouge
Summary: Sometimes, the most intricate of relationships will bloom in the most unlikely of ways, which is how Haruno Sakura found herself loving Uchiha Sasuke all over again. SasuSaku, Au.
1. Of Pink Hair and Mesmerizing Eyes

**I have NO idea how I came to writing this, it's just probably another one ofthe lame ideas I come up with at 2 A.M.**

**And sorry for writing this and not updating my other stories, but a selected few should be pleased.**

**Next chap (when I update, probably some time this weekend) will be longer, I SWEAR!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto than I would already know the coming of the next chapter and I wouldn't have any problems with plots now would I?**

**Dedication: My first flame. Ever.**

**Not really, umm, this is actually dedicated to my idol AGENT REN.**

**WE LOVE YOU REN!!**

**Seriously, If you ever read this, then just know that I fangirl your fics.**

**Question: Take a stab at my age.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke gazed at his nurse as he lay down in the white hospital bed, scrutinizing her every aspect, all the way from the tip of her smooth pink head to her white pump-clad feet. His obsidian gaze following all of the graceful, flowing movements her slim figure made as she bandaged his broken leg, savouring the feel of her gentle touch.

There was something about this particular girl, something that Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger to.

Something…Attractive.

Regardless, this feeling he had every time he gazed at her gorgeous pink waves, her plump lips, the sparkling jade of her eyes, the pale porcelain of her flawless skin…It attracted him just like a firefly's attention is caught by the slightest spark of light.

She wasn't the most beautiful of females, not exactly God's gift to men…But still beautiful in her own way.

But this feeling of attraction was almost too much for him, never before had the stoic Uchiha felt this way about someone…Especially not a female.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this was the first time Uchiha Sasuke experienced a thing called love.

A feeling which was alien to him, not entirely of course, at one time he had a mother's warmth to bask in, a brother to admire and imitate, a father to look up to. Indeed, he had experienced love before, yet it had been a different kind of love.

But either way that was a long time ago, and that love he had cherished so dearly was forgotten not long ago. He had never even appreciated his families existence until they where gone.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired woman, his voice void of any emotion what so ever.

She looked up at him when he asked her this, her green orbs looking up into his own black ones, her brow furrowed slightly. "Eh?"

He sighed, thinking that the concept of her not understanding his simple question a little far-fetched.

"Don't you even know your own name?" He asked her, the arrogance in her voice making it seem more like a demand.

She stood up, her green eyes narrowed in his direction, seeming to be on the brink of a hissy-fit, her rosy lips pursed in something akin to anger.

"Fine then! Mister Uchiha," she practically yelled, an action which made Sasuke want to cower inside the sheets of his hospital bed and cry for his 'mummy' (although being the self-proclaimed alpha male that he is, he refrained). She proceeded in answering his (demand) question in a mocking voice as she leaned in, giving him a better view of her –ahem- PARTS.

"The name's Sa-ku-ra" she said, stressing the words, her voice the contrast of what it had been mere seconds before, the woman (he MUST remember her name is Sakura! SAKURA!) grinned and patted Sasuke on the head, making him feel a little like a puppy that had just been scolded for pooing on a carpet (something that degraded him; greatly).

Sasuke scowled as she finished bandaging up the remainder of his broken leg, her name etching itself into his memoryfor future use.

He wanted to try saying this new name, this new ability so to speak, he wanted to feel the word rolling off his tongue.

She held out a small pile of white papers, smiling by default in that creepy way nurses always smile.

"Here are your medical documents, it appears that you will have to stay here for another two weeks until you have made full recovery" that smile widened, Sasuke suppressed a shiver, as she launched into a full (not to mention boring) and detailed explanation of his fractured bone and what medications he would have to take.

"Oh, and by the way"She said with a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "There is a thing called a name-tag."Sakura patted him on the head again before she left, laughing as she closed the door behind her.

He had a feeling that she liked him.

That and his creepy sixth sense kicked in, telling the Uchiha that she would be back.

In its own way that thought made him happy.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is never wrong, he never assumes something which doesn't happen in the future, he never jumps to the wrong conclusions, he doesn't state something thats wrong. Uchihas just didn't sway like that.

And he proved it when Haruno Sakura strutted into his hospital room that day with the elegance of an elephant, her normally graceful movements sluggish with fatigue.

After all it WAS seven a.m...

She let out the tiniest hint of a smile as she walked across the room to open his curtains, grunting something that sounded like 'good morning' as she pulled back the drapes, allowing the morning sunlight to flood into the plain room. The sunlight streamed onto her bright hair, the pink tresses lighting up to give her an angelic appearence as she let out a yawn, not bothering to suppress it with her hand.

"Hey," Sasuke said in a tired voice, he hadn't slept well that night, his childhood friend Naruto hadn't stopped attemting to call him every five minutes after Sasuke had let word slip of this new woman in is life.

_I'm going to castrate that dobe, _the raven-haired Uchiha thought, an evil smile marring his handsome features, _I'm going to shove so many sticks up his sorry little..._

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his nurse's voice, his black head snapping up in expectation.

"Want some coffee Uchiha-kun?" She asked him with half-lidded eyes, her voice still sounding tired.

"Sure" he said after a few seconds of contemplating whether or not some caffeine would do him good.

Sakura allowed a pleased smile to grace her features, her viriscent eyes sparkling, making her look more awake. "I won't be too long, then."

As soon as she left Sasuke looked up with narrowed eyes as he heard a soft whistle come from the direction of the doorway, a frown marring his tired features, the newly-developed bags under his eyes sagging as a bright and abnormally conspicous mixture of colours met his eyes.

Sasuke glared with as much dignity as he could gather in a green hospital-robe at the orange-clad man before him.

"So that was her," Naruto grinned, his cerulean eyes failing to notice the murderous glare coming from the bed-ridden Uchiha, "Haruno Sakura, huh?"

* * *

**Man, I want those reviews.**

**Lol.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Lol?**


	2. Of Spilt Coffee and Late Phonecalls

**A/N: **_Holy shit! I haven't updated this in like, a month. I'm so sorry, really! Gomen nasai, yurushite kudasai!_

_Just enjoy the chappy and review it._

_P.s. Thanks for the last chapter's reviews, there were quite a few of them, I want more this time though, there must be at least five of them._

**Dedication: **_My writer's block which refuses to go away._

**Disclaimer: **_I should probably get something to eat before writing this... I'm beginning to feel n__auseous_...

* * *

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly for a few moments, continuing to be oblivious of the look Sasuke was shooting at him which was rapidly progressing from 'glare' to 'homicidal waves'.

"Haruno Sakura? Hmmm, I do happen to know an Uzumaki Naruto, but a Haruno Sakura? I'm not sure…" Sasuke mumbled to himself in a sarcastic tone, a finger pressed to his chin as though in deep thought.

"Yeah, Haruno Sakura, as in Sakura-chan, my-" Naruto was cut off from what he was about to say by the sound of sloshing liquid and a girlish scream.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke perked up at the sound of recognition in Naruto's voice.

"Naruto, you baka!" Came Sakura's familiar voice, Sasuke looked at the scene to see the pinkette standing in the doorway with two cups in her hand; both of which had previously been filled with coffee, the liquid spreading rapidly across Naruto's shirt, staining the bright orange with conspicuous splashes of black coffee.

"What did you do now?" Sasuke asked in a bored monotone, eyeing the change in Sakura's face; from passive to what he supposed was livid.

"Nothing, I swear!" The blonde waved his hands in the air as though they would help prove his innocence.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she pointed a finger at the sink, the erect digit guiding his eyes towards the porcelain object. "Wash your shirt from that coffee you made me spill, _now." _The nurse growled at him, her eyebrow twitching again.

Naruto nodded his head and mumbled somethign under his breath, "Yes _mother."_ He obeyed her orders and made his way towards the sink; arms outstretched in order to turn the tap and free his shirt from the coffee staining it.

Sasuke's nurse let out a sigh before shooting him an apologetic glance. "Sorry about him, Uchiha-san. I'm sure you would find it incredibly annoying for an idiot like him" Naruto feigned a hurt look from where he was standing, she rolled her vivid eyes and continued, "To pester you for an entire day."

Sasuke looked at her with onyx orbs filled with something akin to understanding, "You have absolutely no idea..."

"Oh, I would. I've had to live with him for all me life, after all." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, a look of astonishment overtaking his previously passive features.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked her, his mouth agape, making him look like a startled goldfish in a hospitable bed. "I've known him since we were in kindergarten."

"Teme!" The duo were reminded of Naruto's presence as he spoke with a raised voice, "Don't you remember Sakura-chan, my _cousin_?? She was in the same class as us until seventh grade!" Naruto turned around to face them once he had wiped his hands on a nearby towel, swiping off any remaining water with an incredulous look on his tanned face.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to look at his pink-haired nurse with wide eyes, his mouth falling lower than before. "What?" He hissed at his childhood friend, the brunette's face giving away the fact that he almost didn't believe Naruto, _almost..._

_"_You heard me." The blonde said pointedly, Sakura grinned and held up two fingers to form the 'peace' gesture, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto in and almost suspicious way.

"No, I don't remember her being in kindergarten with us." Sasuke told Naruto, answering his question curtly, eyes still narrowed into his trademark glare in Naruto's direction.

"Aw, teme. How could you not remember her, our beloved Pinky?" The cerulean-eyed man walked over to his cousin and patted her on the head fondly, Sakura scowled and crossed her arms almost childishly.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened as he remembered the pink-haired minx as a four year-old, he slapped a hand to his forehead. "Aw man, _now, _I remember." He looked at Sakura, who was still scowling as Naruto put his arm around her shoulders affectionately, "You're that girl who had that ridiculous crush on me!" He said with a playful grin on his face.

Sakura's scowl became what Sasuke's liked to think of as a cute pout, "Hey, I never liked you!" She exclaimed in her defense, pushing Naruto's arm from her shoulders, pale cheeks dusted with a faint red.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke told her with his lips curling into a smile.

"Then take it back!" She took a step towards him with a stride that could only be defined as 'angered', here cheeks darkened as Sakura glared at him.

"What if I don't want to?" The raven-haired Uchiha asked her, the smile faded from his face slightly.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Define 'threat'."

"Threat: an expression or sentence that ensures one that something unpleasant or violent will happen if they do not carry out the task appointed to them." Sasuke shot her a nervous grin, "Although, you wouldn't hurt a guy with a broken leg, would you?"

Sakura grinned back at him and patted his dark head again, Sasuke returned the action with a dark scowl which Sakura failed to notice. "No, of course I wouldn't."

Sakura turned around to leave, walking towards the doorway with the grin still plastered across her face, before the pinkette exited the door she added, "So that means that you remember me don't you?"

"I don't think I'll give you the satisfaction just as yet."

Sakura slammed the door on her way out.

**

* * *

**

RIIIING

Naruto snored loudly and turned around in his sleep, mumbling something that sounded like 'Hinata-chan...'

**RIIIING**

The snore came again, this time slightly weaker, Naruto opened a cerulean eye lazily and closed it again; fatigue overtaking him once more as he fell back into his deep slumber.

**RIIIING**

The blonde hauled himself off the bed, groaning as he caught sight of the caller I.D. when he forced himself to pick up the persistent phone.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**RIIIING**

"Teme..." Naruto grumbled with another tired yawn as he lifted his wrist to check the time, "It's midnight, what _now?"_

"_What was that all about." _Came Sasuke's distressed voice, his tone full of annoyance.

"What the hell do you mean?" The blue-eyed Uzumaki drawled, his brain still too tired to function properly and register information.

"_I mean about before, dobe. What was that all about?"_

_He'd better not be glaring at the phone, _Naruto thought absentmindedly as he contemplated his friend's words, _Teme shouldn't take out all his unreasonable anger on that small, innocent piece of machinery over there._

_"Dobe." _Naruto snapped back to reality, blinking a few times in a half-baked attempt at clearing the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you an idiot or what?" The Uzumaki said, angry at Sasuke's name calling, deciding that it would be fun to get back at his best friend for once. "Can't you even remember what happened this morning?"

"_Actally,"_ Sasuke's voice said mockingly, now it was Naruto's turn to take out his anger on the phone, _"The idiot would be you."_

"Whatever." Naruto said dismissively, he was about to wave a hand in a gesture to inform Sasuke that he was not wanted but Naruto decided against it since the action would be wasted as Sasuke couldn't see him anyways. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

_"Dobe, wait-"_

"Goodnight." Naruto said in a cheerful voice as he cut the line, heading back to his room for some much needed rest.

Sasuke spent the better part of the next fifteen minutes glaring at the phone in his hands.

* * *

**RIIIING**

"Good god."

**RIIIING**

"Ino." Sakura said calmly as she grabbed the phone and answered her best friend, "_What?"_

_"Sakura, oh dear Sakura." _Sakura narrowed her eyes as her blonde friend made a tutting noise. _" I think you owe me, your dear and trusted companion, an explanation."_

"Ino." Sakura said with a yawn, viridian eyes still narrowed in annoyance. "Go to bed."

_"I can't sleep!" _Came Ino's whiny voice as she moaned into the mouth piece, Sakura sighed. "_Besides."_ The pinkette's tired eyes widened at the malicious tone emitting from the phone. _"I think I should find out who_ he_ is."_

"I know you don't mean to beat around the bush, but who the hell are you talking about?"

"_Naive as ever I see." _Sakura could picture Ino's head bobbing up and down as she nodded with her arms crossed across her chest. _"Who else could I mean other than the Sex God with the broken leg?"_

"Well if you must know..." Sakura could almost _hear _Ino's mood lifting. "It was Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Non!" _Ino exclaimed in shock, Sakura imagined the sound of her best friend pressing a hand to her heart as though in pain.

"Mais oui." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"_Sacre bleu! You mean that guy you've liked since kindergarten, the dark-haired kid, right?"_

_"_Mais oui." Sakura repeated, slightly angered that she had to be reminded of the heart throb as a six year-old.

_"But, he was like, such a grouch when we were that age!" _Ino's voice was unnaturally loud for someone who couldn't sleep.

"Are you kidding me? In his defense, he was a very handsome six year-old!" Sakura defended the Uchiha.

"_He almost bit your hand off!"_

"Stop reminding me."

_"And he buried Naruto in the sand-pit because he took one of his cookies without permission."_

"Bye now."

"_Sakura! No, don't leave me-"_

"Get some sleep, you're needed tomorrow." Sakura cut the line before Ino could protest anymore.

Ino spent the rest of the hour picking out something to wear the next day, Friday.

_

* * *

_

I told you that this chapter would be longer didn't I!

_The following are all in Froggy (French.)_

_Non No._

_Mais But._

_Oui Yes._

_Mais oui_ _But of course._

_Sacre bleu Oh My God._

_Don't forget to review!_

_Byez_

_Pinky_


End file.
